Schattenmagie Das Vergessene Volk
by Rayaki
Summary: Harry Potter flieht aus seinem Leben und tritt eine Reise an, auf der ihm viele Überraschungen und neue Erkenntnisse begegnen. Hilfe bekommte er von einem giftigen Tier, einem Krimminellen und von einem in Vergessenheit geratenen Volk.
1. Kapitel 1 Blut

Hy

Hier is ma ne Sory von mir - meine erste auf . bei ff.de isse auch on

Guckt doch mal rein und sagt mir, wie ihrs findet...

* * *

**Schattenmagie – Das Vergessene Volk**

**Kapitel 1 – Blut**

_Stille_

_Tropf_

_Tropf_

_Tropf_

Ein Kichern. Ein Geräusch von Metall auf Stein.

_Tropf_

Grüne Augen, die dem Lauf einer roten Flüssigkeit folgen.

_Tropf_

Noch ein Kichern.

_Tropf_

Er wusste selber nicht genau, worüber er genau lachte. Er fühlte sich nur im Moment sehr erheitert, als er gebannt dem Weg seines eigenen Blutes mit den Augen nachzeichnete.

_Tropf_

Vielleicht wegen des engstirnigen Hasses der Dursleys auf ihn, nur weil er eine für sie seltene Gabe hatte.

Er lachte wieder heiser.

Seine Stimme klang, als hätte er sie lange nicht benutzt – was in diesem Sinne auch stimmte. Nur dass auch noch der Mangel an Flüssigkeit dazukam.

Wenn sie wüssten, wie viele Zauberer und Hexen auf der Welt existierten. Oder magische Wesen... Entweder sie würden es nicht glauben, ohnmächtig werden oder gleich tot umfallen. Wobei im Letzteres lieber wäre. Obwohl... Dann würden sie ja gar nicht leiden. Dann wären sie einfach tot, ohne auch nur eine Hauch der Schmerzen zu spüren, die er selber alle die Jahre ertragen musste.

Oh ja. Er wollte Rache.

Vielleicht amüsierte ihn auch das Zeugnis der eigenen Blödheit seiner ‚Verwandten', jedes Mal, wenn Dudley oder Vernon in den Keller kamen und versuchten ihn mit allen Mitteln zu demütigen und ihm ‚mit etwas Glück' die Magie auszuprügeln.

Er sträubte sich dagegen, sie als Familie anzusehen - geschweige denn so anzusprechen.

Aber insgeheim konnte man nicht umhin, sie in gewisser Weise zu ‚bewundern'. Es war erstaunlich. Trotz dem akuten Mangel an Intelligenz hatte sie ein hohes Maß an Phantasie, was die Benutzung einzelner ‚Spielzeuge' – wie sie es nannten – an ihm anging. Darunter waren Messer in verschiedenen Ausführungen, Stöcke mit allerlei Beiwerk, eine Peitsche – woher sie die auch immer hatten – und diese verflixten Ketten. Er hätte es wirklich nie für möglich gehalten, dass die Wände hier unten so stabil waren. Aber so konnte man sich täuschen.

_Tropf_

_Tropf_

Es könnte allerdings auch sein, dass es einen völlig anderen Grund für seine Heiterkeit gab. Vielleicht der Gedanke an Dumbledore, wie er ihn möglichst schmerzvoll seine Rache spüren ließ. Hm... Schon alleine der Gedanke an einen sich vor Schmerzen windenden Schuldirektor...Herrlich.

Er kicherte.

Wie konnte man nur denken, er wäre so naiv? Hatte dieses Suppenhuhn ernsthaft geglaubt, er würde das dreckige Spiel des Direktors nie durchschauen? Nicht einen Zweifel hegen? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass die Jahre im Ligusterweg ihn geprägt hatten.

Misstrauen gepflanzt hatten.

Gegen alles und jeden.

Auch gegen ihn.

Sicher. Am Anfang war er dem Anführer des Phönixordens zutiefst dankbar gewesen, hätte alles gemacht, um ihm das auch zu zeigen. Er war überwältigt von der Ausstrahlung Hogwarts' gewesen und von der Tatsache, dass sich jemand vielleicht doch um ihn kümmerte, als er Weasley getroffen hatte.

Ihm war nicht das falsche Lächeln aufgefallen. Zu geblendet war er durch die Freude, endlich den Dursleys zumindest zeitweise entkommen zu sein.

Oder die Sache mit dem Troll. Auch damals hatte er schon diesen verdammten Helferkomplex gehabt. Wieso sonst wäre er nicht wie jeder andere normale Schüler in Panik weggerannt, als dieses Vieh aufgetaucht war? Aber nein, er musste ja unbedingt Granger retten. Eindeutig blöde Entscheidung. Hätte er damals einfach wie jeder andere reagiert, hätte er jetzt ein Problem weniger.

Aber das war Vergangenheit. Seine ‚Freunde' hatte ihn verraten und jetzt musste er sich auch noch was wegen denen ausdenken. Na ja, einer mehr oder weniger machten die Suppe auch nicht fett.

Er hielt kurz inne.

Konnte man eigentlich jemanden verraten, dessen Freund man nie gewesen war?

Hm... Interessanter Gedankengang.

Na ja... Zumindest _fühlte_ er sich verraten.

Und im Grunde war es ja auch Verrat.

Unter Verrat verstand man einen Vertrauensbruch. Jemanden hintergehen, der einem vertraute und dessen Loyalität verletzte.

Weasley und Granger _hatten_ ihn hintergangen, indem sie immer und immer wieder detailgerechte Berichte über ihn, sein Leben und seine Gedanken an Dumbledore weitergegeben hatten.

Er _hatte _ihnen vertraut. Ihnen alle Geheimnisse anvertraut. In ihnen echte Freunde gesehen.

Der einzige Fehler in der Definition von Verrat war das Verletzen der Loyalität...Sie war nicht verletzt. Sie hatte keinen Knacks oder war zerbrochen.

Nein.

_Sie war zu Asche zerfallen und im Nichts verschwunden._

Es gab sie nicht mehr.

Aber das war jetzt unwichtig.

Rächen würde er sich so oder so.

_Tropf_

Er kicherte.

Er hatte hier in diesem Keller viel Zeit gehabt, nachzudenken.


	2. Kapitel 2 Ironie

**Kapitel 2 – Ironie**

Danke an alle Leser, Favo-maker und Kommischreiber

Freu mich immer über alle Kommentare, Mails, Morddrohungen oder sonstiges.

INFO: Das hier spielt ab den Ferien nach 5. Schuljahr. Ich versuche, die Ereignisse alle Büchergetreu beizubehalten, aber ich habe keine Lust, nachzuschauen XP. Also falls euch Fehler auffallen: Sagen und ich korrigiere, falls möglich.

Legende:

„normales Gespräch"

/Gedanken/

#Parsel#

* * *

Der Mond sendete sein fahles Licht durch das Kellerfenster.

Auf dem Boden konnte man die Schatten der Gitterstäbe davor erkennen.

/Gesiebtes Licht./

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf das ausgemerkelte Gesicht Harrys. Solche Gedanken waren in der letzten Zeit nicht selten gewesen.

Andere würden behaupten, er wäre verrückt.

_Wahnsinnig._

Aber konnte man es ihm verübeln, wenn er in seinem verkorksten Leben wenigstens etwas Heiterkeit suchte?

Erfahrungen prägten.

Die Menschen da draußen wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie waren mit ihrem Alltag beschäftigt und mussten nicht die Welt retten – laut einer Prophezeiung.

Wobei er langsam an der Echtheit jener zweifelte. Mal ehrlich. Er konnte nicht wirklich einer Person glauben, die ihm ununterbrochen den Tod in naher Zukunft vorhersagte. Und er lebte ja schließlich noch.

Was man eben so unter_ ‚leben'_ verstand.

Aber vielleicht war er ja tatsächlich langsam geisteskrank geworden.

Man sollte sich eigentlich wundern, dass er bis jetzt immer einen halbwegs klaren Verstand bewahrt hatte. Jahrelanges Drangsalieren, Demütigen, Hungern lassen und Verprügeln, hätten jeden Menschen – und sei er noch so stark – nach und nach zu einem Psychopathen gemacht, der alles und jeden morden wollte und am besten noch sich selbst.

Nun gut...

Noch richtete sich sein Groll nur gegen ein paar ganz bestimmte Personen und sich selber mochte er zwar nicht wirklich, aber etwas Stolz war ihm geblieben, als dass er sich selber die Kugel geben wollte.

Ein dumpfer Laut gepaart mit einem Zischeln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

#Verdammt. Was dieses Riesen nur immer für Fallen aufstellen. Ist ja nicht zum Aushalten. Da will man sich ganz gemütlichen Schlafplatz suchen und dann so was. Als ob wir nicht genug Probleme hätten. Nein, da stellt man natürlich tückische Fallen für wehrlose Schlangen auf. So eine Unverschämtheit. Verboten werden sollte das. Jawohl! Und- Oh, wer ist das denn? Sieht mit etwas mitgenommen aus, der Gute. Ich wette, er ist Schuld an dem Ganzen. Er soll mich gefälligst wieder da hochheben-#

Harry starrte das fluchende Tier an.

Soeben war eine etwa zwei Meter lange Schlange aus dem vergitterten Fenster in den Keller gefallen.

Die Dursleys hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, es zu schließen. Er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass es noch Sommer war. Da war es wenigstens nicht zu kalt... Obwohl es doch recht kühl in der Nacht wurde. Ohne irgendeine Möglichkeit sich zu wärmen, die kalte feuchte Wand im Rücken – obwohl das seinen Wunden auf seiner Rückseite wenigstens etwas Linderung verschaffte – und sein _angeschlagener_ Zustand. Es war eigentliche ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, dass er sich noch keine Erkältung oder schlimmeres eingefangen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sein Körper aber einfach zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Wunden zu heilen, als dass er sich die Mühe machte, krank zu werden.

Klang irgendwie logisch.

Oder auch nicht.

Lebten Schlangen eigentlich an Wasserfällen?

Die quatschte ja immer noch...

Das Reptil schlängelte sich zischend auf ihn zu.

#...Wieso macht er nicht das, was ich ihm gesagt habe? Benehmen sollte man ihm einprügeln. Rechtschaffene Schlangen einfach so zu ignorieren und- Oh.

Ach, stimmt ja. Die Riesen können uns ja nicht verstehen. Auch wieder so eine Unmöglichkeit. Aber vielleicht sind sie ja einfach nur zu dumm unsere Sprache zu lernen. Wie soll ich ihm denn nun begreiflich machen, was ich will? Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen ihm mit Gesten verständlich zu machen, dass er mich jetzt sofort da wieder hoch heben soll...#

Harry stellte sich ungewollt ein Bild vor, wie die Schlange verzweifelt versuchte einem normalem Menschen begreiflich zu machen, etwas zu tun, während jener in Panik, kreischen davonlief.

Er kicherte leicht.

#Was findet er denn jetzt so lustig? Unmöglich, diese Riesen heutzutage! Schon wieder so eine Eigenart von denen. Einfach so zu lachen-#

#Sag mal quatschst du immer so viel?# Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten. Musste die auch mal atmen?

Die Schlange stutzte kurz, fing sich aber recht schnell wieder und fing wieder an drauflos zu schnattern – pardon - zischeln.

#Du verstehst mich? Sag das doch gleich! Also hast du mich doch ignoriert. Ich wusste es doch. Würdest du die zweifelhafte Güte besitzen, mich endlich da wieder hoch zu heben?# Abwartend starrte sie Harry mit ihren mitternachtsblauen Augen an.

Sie hielt die Klappe?

#Ich versteh dich, weil ich Parsel kann. # Gott, wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr gesprochen? Auch wenn es Parsel war... Seine Kehle fühlte sich an, wie eine Wüste, in der alle Oasen ausgetrocknet waren. #Du wirst auf der ganzen Welt aber wahrscheinlich nur zwei Menschen –wenn man das so sagen kann- begegnen, die dich verstehen...Also, würde es nicht viel bringen andere Leute anzuquatschen. Nur mal so nebenbei.

Und das mit dem Hochheben könnte schwierig werden.#

Er bewegte einer seiner Arme kurz, sodass die Ketten rasselten, nur um es gleich wieder zu bereuen. Die Bewegung jagte einen stechenden Schmerz quer über seine gesamte rechte Seite.

Das Reptil würdigte die Kette mit einem kurzen interessierten Blick, wandte sich dann aber dem Daranhängenden zu.

#Das passt mir jetzt aber überhaupt nicht. Wieso hast du dich denn um Himmels Willen anketten lassen? Das bringt doch nichts. Bist du vielleicht besonders gefährlich? Oder ist das hier ein Gefängnis? Obwohl es hier ja eigentlich keine Gefängnisse gibt. Nur Fenster, die sich als verkappte Fallen herausstellen. Und wie komm ich jetzt da hoch?#

Sie richtete ihren Kopf zu der Luke und verfiel in grübelndem Schweigen.

Einige Minuten herrschte Stille.

Das Vieh musste schizophren sein. Erst quatschen, dann schweigen...

#Wie heißt du denn?# Wenn die Schlange schon mal da war, stand ihm ja nichts im Weg ein Gespräch anzufangen, oder?

#Shari. Und selbst?#

#Harry Potter.#

#Angenehm.#

Wieder Schweigen.

War es denn wirklich so schwer, ein Gespräch anzufangen? Anscheinend schon...

Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

Der Keller war eher schlicht eingerichtet – wobei _schlicht_ mit _fast nichts_ gleichzusetzen war. Außer einem- ja, was eigentlich? Kommode? Schrank?...Bretter? Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was dieser Haufen von faulendem Holz darstellen sollte. Vielleicht auch gar nichts.

Vernon bewahrte dort seine ‚Spielzeuge' auf. Harry wunderte sich immer noch, wieso es noch nicht zusammengebrochen war, denn es hatte sich doch eine beachtliche Anzahl von Foltergeräten versammelt.

Sonst gab es im Raum nur noch ein Fenster im Raum. Das, durch welches vorhin Shari gekommen war.

Ach.

Und der Schlüssel.

_Dieser verfluchte Schlüssel._

Er hing genau in der Entfernung an er Wand, dass Harry sich bis aufs Äußerste strecken konnte und nur noch mickrige 10 cm fehlten.

Vernon hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn immer wieder mit seiner Größe aufzuziehen.

Wie sollte man denn bitteschön auch in einem _Wandschrank_ vernünftig wachsen können?

Das war wahrscheinlich wieder Dursley-Logik.

Oder eher die nicht-existente Dursley-Logik.

Dumbledore hatte dieses Haus magiedicht isoliert, sodass keine Magie herein, aber leider auch nicht hinauskonnte. Besser ausgedrückt: Es konnte keine Magie von außen hier wirken, aber auch nicht innen gewirkt werden – was einerseits wahrscheinlich wirklich effektiv gegen Todesserangriffe war, aber im Falle eines Falles einfach nur _dämlich_.

Ohne dieses verdammte Barriere wäre das Leben bei seinen ‚Verwandten' um Meilen angenehmer.

Der Schlüsselbund glitzerte spottend im Mondlicht. Er hing nicht hoch. Nur etwa einen anderthalben Meter über dem Boden.

Warte mal...

Konnte es sein...

War er wirklich so doof oder hatte die Behandlung Vernons schon Früchte getragen?

#Shari?#

#Hm?#

#Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?#

#Wieso sollte ich?#

Wieso musste dieses Schlange nur so stur sein?

#Weil ich dir dann helfen könnte, hier raus zu kommen.#

#Was muss ich tun?#

Harry grinste. Nicht umsonst waren Slytherins immer auf ihren Vorteil bedacht und hatten eine Schlange als Wappentier.

#Du müsstest mir nur diese Schlüssel da neben der Tür hierher bringen und mir in die Hand geben.#

Es war wirklich zu simpel.

#Oh. Und woher weiß ich, dass du mich nicht belügst und dann abhaust?#

Sie war nicht dumm.

#Dafür garantieren deine garantiert sehr giftigen Zähne, die du mir dann wahrscheinlich sehr schmerzhaft ins Bein rammen würdest.#

#Klingt logisch.#

Überzeugt schlängelte sich Shari zu den unscheinbaren Lebensretter und richtete sich auf. Da sie sonst umgekippt wäre, lehnte sie sich an die Wand.

Ihre Schuppen waren sehr dunkel. Man konnte sie kaum erkennen in der Dunkelheit. Und doch schimmerten sie in einem seltsamen rötlichen Licht. Wie, als hätte man sie einmal mit Blut übergossen und die Flüssigkeit antrocknen lassen. Wobei die Farbe wahrscheinlich eingezogen war und die Kruste angefallen war, denn die Schuppen waren glatt.

Ihre weinrot leuchtenden Augen stachen aus der Finsternis hervor. Sie erinnerten Harry an jemanden ganz bestimmten und doch gab es feine Unterschiede. Dieses Rot hier war sanft - nicht so aggressiv – und von einer dunkleren Färbung.

_Es war eigentlich reine Ironie._

Die Fähigkeit, die ihm infolge einer Prophezeiung zuteil wurde, wobei zeitgleich seine Eltern ermordet wurden, und die ihm schon so manches Mal zum Verhängnis wurde - ihm sozusagen das Leben ruiniert hatte - war das Hilfsmittel seiner Flucht, um ihm das Leben zu retten.

_Reine Ironie._

Vorsichtig nahm sie die Schlüssel mit ihrem Maul und bewegte sich wieder zurück zu ihm.

Sie hatte allerdings ein paar Probleme damit, die Schlüssel auch im Mund zu behalten, denn ihre Giftzähne machten es nicht unbedingt einfacher.

Schlangenflüche murmelnd – soweit eine Schlange murmeln konnte – brauchte sie etwa 10 Minuten, um den Schlüssel zu ihm zu bringen.

#Hier.# zischte sie etwas angenervt. #Hätte ich gewusst, dass das so anstrengend ist, hätte ich abgelehnt.#

Harry kicherte nur – was gleich wieder in ein krächzendes Husten überging. Er brauchte etwas zu trinken, sonst würde er noch ersticken.

Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Hand in Richtung Schlüssel. Es schmerzte so schon genug, aber es war erträglich geworden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Unmöglich war es nicht.

Ein Glück hatte er keine Handschellen an, sondern nur jeweils eine Kette, die mit der Wand befestigt war. Sonst wäre es alleine schon ein Abenteuer gewesen, den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken. Nach einigen gescheiterten Versuchen, die Ketten auf zu schließen – die mussten verrostet sein – war er endlich frei. Zumindest von den Ketten. Das größte Problem bestand jetzt darin, ungesehen zu verschwinden.

Das ‚Ungesehen' war nicht allzu schlimm und machte nur einen kleinen Teil der Problematik aus. Das ‚Verschwinden' machte ihm Sorgen.

Die Dursleys schliefen um diese Uhrzeit zwar schon – auch wenn er nicht den geringsten Schimmer hatte, wie spät es war. Dem Mond nach zu urteilen, aber ziemlich spät in der Nacht – aber er bezweifelte, dass er sich in seiner Verfassung lautlos bewegen konnte.

Vorausgesetzt, er würde es schaffen, die Kellertür aufzubekommen. Die Prozedur, das Schloss aufzubekommen, selbst _wenn_ man den Schlüssel dazu hatte – was er nicht tat – hörte sich bei Vernon ziemlich lange an.

Und apparieren war aus zweierlei Gründen nicht in Betracht zu ziehen – wobei er sich bei dem ersten nicht so sicher war.

Erstens hatte er keinen Zauberstab mehr. Man könnte ihn natürlich auch holen gehen. Aber dazu müsste man erst mal die Kellertür aufbekommen und zweitens nützte ihm ein Zauberstab in zwei Teilen wenig. Oder mehreren. Je nachdem, ob Vernon ihn nun verbrannt hatte oder nicht. Hatte er aber wahrscheinlich. Die Prügel am zweiten Tag war etwas heftiger gewesen, also war das Verbrennen wahrscheinlich nicht so abgelaufen, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten.

Tja. Zauberstäbe waren nun mal _magisch_ und ließen sich nicht einfach so wie ein normales Stück Holz verbrennen.

Wahrscheinlich war der Kamin in die Luft gegangen – halt, nein. Konnte nicht sein, sonst hätte er etwas gehört. Dann vermutlich nur eine Stichflamme oder ein paar mehr Funken.

Die Gesichter mussten einmalig gewesen sein.

Harry kicherte schon wieder.

Er sollte vielleicht damit aufhören, einfach so mitten in Überlegungen anfangen zu kichern. Shari sah ihn schon so komisch an.

Und das zweite _etwas_ größere Problem war, dass Dumbledore mal wieder eine seiner genialen Ideen gehabt hatte.

_Wer spielt eine Runde 'Bauen wir eine Appariersperre um das Haus der Dursleys auf' mit? Völlig gratis und eine Runde ‚Harry in Probleme befördern und foltern' dazu! Das Spezialangebot für Hexen und Zauberer._

Herrlich.

Einfach nur herrlich.

Aber eins musste man ihnen lassen: Sie hatten Erfolg. Zwar nicht den Erfolg, den sie sich gewünscht hätten, aber sie hatten Erfolg.

_Ihn zu nerven._

Und zwar in erschreckend großem Ausmaß. Er war – um es mal vulgär auszudrücken – angepisst. Die Gründe musste er jetzt nicht erklären, oder?

Was blieben ihm aber dann für Fluchtmöglichkeiten?

Mit den Gerätschaften in diesem ‚Raum' konnte man nicht durch Beton graben, wie es in diesen schlechten Filmen immer gezeigt wurde. Das einzigste was es hier gab, waren eine Tür und ein Fenster.

Ein Fenster.

Er war so doof.

Das war so _typisch_.

Die einfachsten und offensichtlichsten Sachen übersah er.

Passte er da durch? Die Gitterstäbe waren ziemlich weit auseinander... Wieder einer dieser _genialen_ Ideen von Vernon.

Ein normaler Teenager seines Alters wäre wahrscheinlich stecken geblieben, aber er war nicht normal.

Zumindest was die Körperfülle anging.

In anderen Dingen zwar auch, aber egal.

Schon wieder musste er kichern - wenn auch etwas selbstironisch.

Die Magerkur, die er immer wieder verflucht hatte, half ihm bei der Flucht.

Man konnte es so sehen, dass die Dursleys ihn auf sein Verschwinden vorbereitet hatten.

Das würde er ihnen so gerne unter die Nase reiben...

#Kleine, ich hätte einen Vorschlag.#

Neugierig wurde er beäugt. #Ich höre.#

#Ich heb dich jetzt da hoch-# Er zeigte auf das Fenster. #-und du beist mich nicht, erwürgst mich nicht und schaust, ob die Luft rein ist. Danach kannst du von mir aus verschwinden. Deal?#

Sie schwieg erst ein paar Sekunden, offensichtlich, um irgendwelche größeren Nachteile für sie zu finden. Schließlich nickte sie. #Abgemacht.#

Wackelig und mit einem kleinen Schmerzenszischeln versuchte Harry sich aufzustellen.

War gar nicht mal so einfach.

_Nie wieder._

Nie wieder würde er den Fehler machen, Sachen zu machen, die ihm überhaupt nicht gefielen, wie zum Bleistift zu den Dursleys in den Ferien zu gehen und auch zu bleiben. Das nächste Mal würde er sich schlicht und ergreifend _weigern_.

Irgendwie schaffte er es sich auf den Beinen zu halten und nicht gleich wieder umzufallen. Aber auch nur, weil die Wand gerade in ‚greifbarer' Nähe gewesen war.

Shari wand sich an seinem Bein hoch und wurde von Harry auf die Hände genommen. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und schob sie durch das Fenster nach draußen.

Dankend zischelte sie außer Sichtweite.

Nach einigen Momenten war ein #Niemand da.# zu hören.

Jetzt hieß es, trotz erschwerten Bedingungen, eine sportliche Leistung zu erbringen.

Klimmziehen.

Ganz spontan kroch in ihm die Frage hoch, warum es an der Schule keinen Sportunterricht gab...

Damit würde er sich später beschäftigen.

Er wusste nicht wie.

Er wolle es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen.

In irgendeiner verqueren Art und Weise hatte er es geschafft, sich durch dieses verdammt kleine Fenster zu zwängen – ohne sich eine weitere schwere Verletzung zuzuziehen(1) oder eine Ältere aufzureißen.

Eigentlich ein Wunder an sich, aber er war - wie schon gesagt - nicht normal, was einige Dinge anging.

Die Nacht war ruhig, fast friedlich.

Am Himmel hing der Mond rund und fast voll. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel zum Vollmond. Er musste an Remus denken und was dieser wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Welpe gerade begann sich seiner erzwungenen Verantwortung zu entziehen.

Vielleicht würde er versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten.

Vielleicht würde er gar nichts tun.

Vielleicht würde er mitkommen.

Vielleicht würde er aber auch stolz auf ihn sein, weil er endlich das Laufen lernte.

Er wusste es nicht. Wahrscheinlich wollte er das auch gar nicht.

Am Ende verlor er nur wieder das Vertrauen in einen Menschen.

Tief sog er die frischen Luft ein.

Die Nacht überdeckte alle Dinge mit einem sanften schwarzen Schleier. Die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an die Gartenarbeit in seinen ersten elf Jahren bei seinen ‚Verwandten' drangen nur dumpf an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins.

Für einen Moment konnte er vergessen.

Wo er war.

Wer er war.

Was er war.

Seinen Zustand.

Die Schmerzen.

Sein Ziel.

Die Welt an sich.

Nur der Himmel in seiner unendlichen Schwärze, die alles zu verschlucken schien, der Mond mit seinem hellen Licht – nicht so grell, wie das der Sonne – und die reine Luft, die nur in der Nacht so schön kühl und nicht so stickig war.

_Fühlte sich so Freiheit an?_

* * *

Das war's fürs erste.

Wie fandet ihr's?

(1) Findet ihr dieses Wort nicht auch so geil? XD


	3. Kapitel 3 Zäune

**Kapitel 3 – Zäune**

Disclaimer habe ich letztens vergessen. Sie stehen jetzt in meinem Profil.

* * *

Sorrysorrysorry! Ich glaube, ich muss mich wirklich für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen. Memo an mich selbst: Kapitel erst on stellen, wenn das nächste Kapitel wenigstens zur Hälfte geschrieben ist...Uh Nicht schlagen! ...aua ...snüff

* * *

Fragt mich bitte nicht warum das so lange gedauert hat... Ich glaube mal es lag daran, dass ich erst mal von dem ‚Gedankenstil', bei dem Harry eigentlich nichts weiter macht als –wie gesagt- zu denken, zum ‚Handlungsstil', bei dem die Leutchen auch mal was machen, zu wechseln...

Lol

Guckt euch mal den Satz an...Der ist irgendwie lustig XD

Nya, der Schreibstil war halt noch etwas ungewohnt und damit ich nicht eine völlig versaute Szene drin habe, brauchte ich halt die Zeit...

Nun gut. Ihr dürft mich schlagen. Ich bin auch faul... Aber wenn ich Ideen habe, schreib ich wirklich voll gerne... Meistens hapert es eben nur daran...

Also noch mal ein ganz großes Sorry an alle, die mich während der Wartezeit verflucht oder in Gedanken (Ich lebe ya noch) erdolcht haben. Ich hoffe, ich werde mich bessern

Ich kann aber wirklich nichts versprechen... Ich versuch es aber wenigstens

* * *

Kommis: Da ich das letztens vergessen habe, hier gleich noch die des vorangegangenen Kapitels.

Adanos: Vielen Dank Schön, dass er dir gefallen hat XD Ich hoffe doch nicht. Ich brauch dich lebendig!

Ich habe mich wirklich bemüht einigermaßen logisch und 'gedankenvoll' zu schreiben. Ich bin der Meinung, dass das bei anderen FF's manchmal etwas zu kurz kommt...

EvilDime: Ich habe es dir zwar schon gesagt, aber man will ya nichts auslassen, ne?

Also, die Formulerung von dir trifft nicht ganz zu. Ich habe nicht vor Harry irgendwie von jemanden trainieren zu lassen oder dass er adoptiert wird. Er lernt zwar einiges und auch mit dem Volk hab ich nioch einiges vor, aber es differenziert sich doch von dem üblichen Klischee-Geschichten- Zumindest habe ich das vor...

P.S.: Danke. Ich hab das gar nicht gesehen .

P.P.S.: Ich habe dich gerade zu meinem weiblichen Mentor ernannt (Gibt's da eine Bezeichnung dafür? o.o). Ich wollte es nur mal gesagt haben XD

* * *

Solltet ihr 'nen Rechtschreibfehler finden, könnt ihr ihn behalten und an die Wand hängen. Allerdings bitte Bescheid geben, damit ich nachbestellen kann.

Für Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler hafte nicht ich, sondern entweder mein Computer oder meine Tastatur – oder die deutsche Rechtschreibreform.

* * *

# Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber wolltest du nicht eigentlich abhauen? #

Das Zischeln riss Harry aus seinen träumerischen Gedanken und holten ihn wieder auf die Erde zurück. Zumindest für kurze Zeit, denn jetzt stellte sich eine neue Frage.

# Hm... # murmelte er schon wieder abwesend.

Wie sah das Verschwinden im Detail aus?

Wenn er den Fahrenden Ritter rufen würde, wäre gleich der ganze Orden hinter ihm her. Aber das würde spätestens nach dem Bemerken seiner –Flucht? der Fall sein.

Flucht.

Das klang so – so _feige_...

Aber im Bus würde er zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Falls sie ihn überhaupt reinlassen würden...

Portschlüssel hatte er nicht und konnte auch keine erzeugen und sein Besen war entweder gut verschlossen oder wortwörtlich in alle Winde zerstreut.

Allerdings in Form von Asche.

Es würde ihn stark wundern, sollten die Dursleys irgendetwas von ihm verschont haben.

Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Er würde sich vielleicht ein anderes Mal darum kümmern.

Seine Rache konnte warten.

Für den Anfang war es erst mal genug sie leiden zu lassen, bei dem Versuch, die Hausarbeit zu erledigen und ihre Aggressionen nicht mehr an ihm abbauen zu können.

Er grinste diabolisch.

Die Gesichter, wenn sie bemerkten, dass er fort war, würden garantiert fabelhaft sein. Er hätte sie wirklich gerne gesehen.

Aber jetzt ging es darum, dass _ihn_ niemand sah.

Er dachte nach.

Welche Möglichkeiten hatte er?

Ihm fiel nichts ein...

#Ignoranten sind doch was Feines. Hallo.#

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Shari hatte ihn angesprochen und wedelte mit ihrer Schwanzspitze vor seinem Gesicht herum. Er hatte sich im Laufe seiner Gedanken auf den Boden gleiten lassen und an die Wand hinter ihm gelehnt, da er ja nicht wirklich in der allerbesten Verfassung war.

Mühsam fokussierte er seine Konzentration auf das Reptil vor ihm. Was hatte sie ihn gefragt?

#Würde der werte Herr sich jetzt endlich dazu bequemen eine Antwort zu verfassen?#

#Entschuldige. Was sagtest du?#

#Ich habe dich gefragt, warum du nicht verschwindest, wo du schon so offensichtlich auf der Flucht bist...#

Die Schlange war wirklich schlauer, als angenommen. Vielleicht wusste sie Rat.

Eine kleine Stimme in ihm sprach, dass er doch nicht wirklich erwartete von einer Schlange einen brauchbaren Rat zu bekommen.

Es war die gleiche Stimme, die ihm gesagt hatte, er wäre für das Wohl der Zauberergemeinschaft verantwortlich.

Er ignorierte sie.

Aber konnte er Shari vertrauen? Schlangen _waren_ das Wappentier der Slytherins und mit denen hatte er keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht...

Aber was konnte sie schon anrichten? Der Einzige, der sie verstehen würde, wäre Voldemort...

Es kam auf den Versuch an. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.

#Ich komme hier nicht weg. Ich bin zu schwach, um zu apparieren und andere Möglichkeiten kommen aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht in Frage. Ich weiß einfach keine Möglichkeit ungesehen abzuhauen.#

Es herrschte einige Minuten Stille. Shari war mit ihren Gedanken in sich gekehrt. Offensichtlich dachte sie wirklich ob einer Lösung nach.

Seltsamerweise schien sie insgeheim mit sich zu ringen.

Ein paar Momente haderte sie noch, doch schließlich hatte sie wohl einen Entschluss gefasst.

Trotzdem sprach sie langsam, als wäre sie sich ihrer Sache nicht völlig sicher.

#Ich könnte dir helfen.#

Sie hatte anscheinend wirklich eine Lösung gefunden. Allerdings hatte diese wohl einen entscheidenden Nachteil für sie...

#Ich höre.#

Shari schien tief durchzuatmen, bevor sie antwortete.

#Wie du vielleicht weißt oder auch nicht bin ich eine magische Schlange. Um genau zu sein eine Blutmamba. Uns ist unter anderem die Fähigkeit gegeben, bestimmten Leuten einen Teil unserer magischen Reserven zu übertragen. Auf diese Weise könntest du genug Kraft aufbringen, uns weg zu apparieren.#

Harry war baff.

Es war simpel aber genial.

Irgendwie schien er heute ausnahmsweise einmal Glück zu haben.

Er stockte kurz.

#'Uns'? Du willst mit?#

#Naja...ja. Nach der Aktion werde ich mich kaum bewegen können durch den Verlust. Die Transfusion ist direkt an unsere Wärmespeicher ‚angeschlossen' und somit kühlen wir dann drastisch aus. Und ich habe keine Lust völlig unbeweglich in einer mir unbekannten und mit Fallen gespickten Gegend zu liegen.#

Harry musste leise kichern.

#Abgemacht. Wie funktioniert das Ganze?# meinte er immer noch kichernd.

#Ich muss dich beißen.#

Harrys Kichern wandelte sich abrupt in einen ungesund klingenden Hustanfall um.

#W-Wie bitte?#

#Ich muss dich beißen.# kam es leicht genervt zurück.

Das war nicht _ganz_ das, was er sich darunter vorgestellt hatte.

Mambas waren für ihre Gifte bekannt und er meinte sich zu erinnern, einmal im Unterricht gehört zu haben, dass magische Giftschlangen um ein Vielfaches gefährlicher waren, als die gewöhnlichen...

Auf den zweiten Blick aber klang es logisch.

Wie sonst sollte die Übertragung stattfinden?

Sicher. Es war keines seiner Ziele jemals von einer Schlange gebissen zu werden, aber besondere Situationen erforderten besondere Maßnahmen...

Trotzdem.

Wer garantierte ihm, dass er sie nicht umbringen wollte?

Möglich war alles.

Er schlug sich in Gedanken.

Hölle, war er paranoid geworden. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein...

Hätte Shari ihn töten wollen, hätte sie schon mehr als einmal dazu Gelegenheit gehabt.

Und er konnte sich auch keine Nutzen für die Schlange vorstellen, ihn tot sehen zu wollen.

Und Schlangen waren wie die Slytherins immer auf ihren Nutzen bedacht...

Trotzdem zögerte er noch etwas, bevor er antwortete.

#Nun gut... Ich verlasse mich jetzt einfach mal darauf, dass du nicht versuchst mich umzubringen und sage daher ja. Um aber aus dem Einflussbereich des Bannes, der über dem Grundstück liegt zu kommen, müssen wir auf die Straße oder einen anderen Garten. Und das ziemlich schnell, da ich mir sicher bin, dass mein herzallerliebster Vormund auch einen Alarmzauber installiert hat.#

Shari ließ ein paar Geräusche verlauten, die man als Lachen werten konnte, verkniff sich aber einen weiteren Kommentar. Stattdessen schlängelte sie sich an seinem Rumpf zu seinem rechten Arm hoch und legte ihren Kopf auf seine linke Schulter.

#Ich beiße, wenn du es sagst.#

Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen richtete sich Harry auf und versuchte schwankend sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Die Welt spielte Karussell und er wäre fast wieder hingefallen.

Langsam sah er sich um.

Es war zwar noch duster, aber trotzdem konnte er die Unordnung im Garten sehen. In den Beeten wuchs das Unkraut, als wäre es da zuhause und die Zierpflanzen sahen auch nicht allzu gut aus. Die Hecke musste dringend mal verschnitten werden und auch der Rasen sah sehr vernachlässigt aus.

Natürlich.

Nichts anderes wäre zu erwarten gewesen.

Er hatte dieses Ferien keine _Gelegenheit_ gehabt, den Garten zu machen. Vernon hatte dieses Mal gemeint, dass es _ungünstig_ wäre, ihn vor die Tür gehen zu lassen. Wegen seinen Verletzungen. Nicht dass ihn diese sonderlich stören würde, aber man konnte sie eben sehr gut sehen und was sollten denn die Nachbarn nur denken...

_Seine schöne heile normale Familie..._

Harry musste sich schon wieder ein Kichern verkneifen.

Ob Vernon bewusst war, wie viele Regeln der Normalität er täglich brach?

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es brachte jetzt nichts, darüber nachzudenken.

Allerdings hätte er die Bewegung lieber sein lassen sollen. Seine Wunde auf der Stirn machte unangenehm pochend auf sich aufmerksam.

Auch wieder so eine grandiose Aktion seitens seiner Verwandten.

Er mochte seine Narbe zwar auch nicht wirklich – nein, stopp. Korrigiere: Er hasste sie – aber deswegen ging er nicht gleich mit einem Messer darauf los.

Nun gut. Die Dursleys wussten wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal von der _großen Bedeutung_ des Males.

Es reichte ihnen zu wissen, dass die Narben wie ein Blitz ähnelte und sich am Kopf befand.

Das war unnormal und deswegen freakig.

Und alles was auch nur freakig roch, war zum Abschuss freigegeben.

Oder eben zum Drauflosschneiden.

Er wollte eigentlich nicht wirklich wissen, wie er gerade aussah...

Schwer stützte er sich auf dem Zaun, an dem er mittlerweile angekommen war, ab.

Blut tropfte in regelmäßigen Abständen von seinem Kinn und ihm wurde wieder schwindelig.

Er musste sich beeilen.

Sonst würde er hier und jetzt zusammenbrechen und am nächsten Morgen von Vernon gefunden werden.

Eiskalt lief es seinen Rücken hinunter.

Er wollte sich noch nicht einmal vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn Vernon ihn am Morgen finden würde...

_Er hatte Angst._

Er hatte wirkliche echte Angst, davor wieder dort unten eingesperrt zu werden.

Er wusste, sollte er noch einmal gezwungen sein, hier zu ‚wohnen', würde er das wahrscheinlich nicht überleben.

Er musste über den Zaun.

Der Garten war komplette eingezäunt ohne eine Gartentür. Der einzigste Ausweg war durch das Haus, aber diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell. Das wäre reiner Selbstmord.

Als einzigste Lösung blieb Übersteigen der Begrenzung zum nächsten Garten.

Der Zaun war glücklicherweise nicht allzu hoch.

Sonst wäre hier Sense gewesen.

Vorsichtig begann er damit über die einzelnen Verstrebungen zu klettern und sich nicht mehr als nötig anzustrengen und wehzutun.

Schlussendlich hatte er sich eine ziemlich böse aussehende Wunde am Unterarm zugezogen. Er war ausgerutscht und eine Zacke hatte seinen gesamten Unterarm regelrecht aufgeschlitzt. Hoffentlich sah es wirklich nur schlimmer aus, als es war...

Erschöpft stützte er sich an einen nahegelegenen Baum.

Jetzt musste es schnell gehen. Bestimmt hatte einer der Alarmzauber sein Verlassen des Grundstückes gemeldet.

Er sah noch einmal zurück.

Fast fünfzehn Jahre Horror schwebten über diesem Haus.

Er war in gewisser Weise froh, dass dieser ihm in Zukunft erspart bleiben würde.

_Hoffentlich._

Er hatte zumindest nicht vor eher als nötig seinen Verwandten einen Besuch abzustatten.

#Die Vergangenheit mag prägen. Die Zukunft ist dazu da, daraus zu lernen und es besser zu machen.#

Überrascht schaute er zu Shari und begegnete zwei intelligenten roten Augen.

Sie hatte Recht.

Er musste versuchen die Vergangenheit selbige sein zu lassen und nach vorne zu blicken.

_Nun_ hatte er die Möglichkeit dazu.

Er nickte Shari zu und keine Sekunde später bohrten sich zwei spitze Zähne in seine Schulter.

Eine starke Magiewelle erfasste ihn.

So ungewohnt nach der Schwäche.

Er konzentrierte sich auf den Ort, wohin er zu apparieren gedachte.

Kurz meinte er noch Sharis Schuppen kurz grün schimmern zu sehen, doch schon verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen und er verschwand.

_Er würde für lange Zeit nicht wiederkommen..._

* * *

So das Kapitel ist etwas kürzer als das Vorherige, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem

Sollten Fragen aller Art anstehen, stehe ich selbstverständlich zur Verfügung

Das nächste Kapitel heißt voraussichtlich: Treue

(Angabe ohne Gewähr...peng XD)

Möge die Sense mit euch sein

Gruß

Rayaki


End file.
